Where You Left Me
by Otsuge
Summary: Breaking and entering was Blue's thing. Green had become quite accustomed to it, but he never thought he'd come home to find Blue crying in his house...Oldrivalshipping...Rated T for some mild swearing


**A/N; So just a little oneshot. I have been sick and at home for the past two days and in that time, I have finished 4 novels, filled pages upon pages in my idea journal, and written several oneshots. I guess being sick every time the seasons change has its advantages sometimes :) So I hope you enjoy this little Oldrivalshipping oneshot! Green is a little OOC but only little and I like him this way! Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon do you think I would be writing fanfictions? Well maybe (that's besides the point) but if I did own pokemon I would be swimming in money and thinking devious plot ideas, but as you can tell, I am sadly not swimming in money so therefore I do not own pokemon.<strong>

* * *

><p>The auburn haired boy held up his keys to unlock his door to already find it opened. 'Another visit from Blue?' he thought to himself. This kind of thing happened on a regular basis. The girl was always making unplanned visits and dropping by whenever she felt like it and didn't seem to care if he was actually doing anything important at that moment. He could recall all of the times when Blue would randomly break into his house. He had replaced his locks countless times, but it was futile. A simple lock could never get between Blue and he knew that all too well. He stopped replacing the locks eventually, knowing he was just wasting his money.<p>

There was that one time in the middle of the summer when she had pulled his air conditioner out of a window and jumped through, then put the air conditioner back in the window as if nothing had happened.

Sometimes, she would sneak in quietly when the auburn haired man was relaxing, reading a book, or watching a cheesy sitcom he held no interest in, and would just sit next to him in silence. Those were usually the days when she was feeling down, but days like that didn't happen too often. After a long awkward silence, he would ask her what's wrong, but she would never properly answer him. Usually she would say things like "nothing at all," or "I'm fine." He knew she was lying, but he knew it was better to not question her. And eventually, he stopped asking instead of wasting his breath.

There was also another time when the man came out of the shower to find Blue lying on his bed and reading one of the many stray books he kept around. When he questioned her as to how she managed to get in she replied that the window was open. He didn't even bother to ask how she'd managed to get in when the only window he had open was on the second floor. Once, she had shown him her lock picking kit, which was quite impressive by the way. She never ceased to amaze him.

This sort of thing happened so often that he simply gave her a key, especially after the last time she broke in in the middle of the night, scaring the man half to death in the process and coming very close to someone having to take a trip to the emergency room. Luckily, no one was harmed except for Green's heart which almost stopped beating altogether. When handing her the key, he passed it off as an excuse for not wanting the neighbors to call the police for breaking and entering…again.

But even though he gave her a key, she never really used it. "It's more exciting this way," she would say. Or, "I just like seeing the surprised look on your face," she'd reply smugly.

All in all, he'd become very accustomed to finding her sitting on his couch and eating his food, or watching television, sometimes he'd find her sleeping in his bed. Even though he didn't enjoy her making herself so…at home, he never questioned her- mainly because he didn't want an answer. But he never did recall a time when he would find her trembling in the corner, curled up in a ball. That certainly never had happened before, but now that it has, I'm sure you can imagine the look on his face at that moment. A silent Blue, that sort of thing didn't exist! There was always a time when she was smiling or making snide remarks or chatting the day away even though Green never listened, or at least that's what she thought and that's what Green wanted her to think.

The man set down his keys and inhaled deeply before approaching her. For the first time in a while, he asked "What's wrong, Blue," genuinely concerned.

The girl looked up, slightly startled at the sudden noise, with tears streaming down her face; but she did not make a sound other than her shaky breathing. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked worried for once in his life. 'A worried Green! That certainly is a sight to see,' she thought to herself, almost smirking but she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to tell him of all of the events that had slowly but surely filled up the bottle until she couldn't take it anymore. All because that one thing had happened, finally causing the bottle to overflow. No, she just couldn't do that. So she did what she does best. She lied. "Nothing," she said quietly, not as convincing as she had hoped.

He was sick of her lies, sick to death of them. "No!" he said angrily, "…no," a little quieter this time. "People don't cry in the corner when nothing is wrong," he said even quieter, almost inaudible.

The thing is…when people cry loudly, they want attention from others…but when they cry in silence, they are truly sad. So sad that they can't help but cry. So what could make this girl so sad that she would cry in silence? Blue was not the type of person to cry. She didn't let life knock her down as much as others did, she would always hit back with twice as much strength, so why? Why did she fall down now? Now that he thought about it, there hasn't been a single time he's recalled seeing Blue cry since they were children.

The girl wiped her tears away hastily, "I'm not crying, see!" she said while smiling. It was a terrible smile, crooked and bleeding with fakeness. "I'm fine," she said trying to reassure herself, but it wasn't convincing either of them.

"You're not. I know you are the exact opposite of fine. The Blue I know doesn't cry, so what could be so horrible that could bring one of the strongest people I know to tears?" he said resisting the urge to yell. Silence. That was all that he heard. He didn't like it, not one bit. "What's wrong, Blue? Tell me…_please_. Just tell me what's wrong," he was practically begging.

"Is it too cliché to say everything?" she asked quietly. Yeah she knew it was cliché, probably the most cliché answer she could have said. "Everything," she continued, her tone more solid and less shaky, "everything is wrong," she whispered.

Green didn't say anything, he couldn't. Thoughts of what to say danced through his head, but nothing sounded right. How could he respond so simply to a crying person in front of him claiming everything in their life to be wrong? So he just remained silent and let his eyes do the talking.

"You know what happened today?" she asked, obviously a rhetorical question. "Today, some guy thought it would be funny to talk to me like I was some worthless girl. You know what else he did?" she said choking out the last of her words. "He asked me how much? How much? Like I was some cheap prostitute!" she continued, becoming angrier with every word. "I tried to ignore him, I was turning to walk away, but…but he touched me. That filthy lowlife touched me!" her words cold as ice. "I tried to walk away again, but you know what he did after that? He grabbed my wrists…a-and he turned me around and you know what he said? He said 'Come on babe, come with me and my buds. We'll show you a real good time.'" She started crying again.

The man felt so useless. He couldn't think of anything to say, so the girl continued. "I freed myself from his grasp, and I socked that lowlife bastard right in his ugly face." 'Sounds just like Blue' Green thought to himself. "And when his 'buds' went to help him I took that as my chance to get away. I just walked because I knew they wouldn't come after me again, I was too much of a hassle for them so they'd just give up. But you know what he called me while I was walking away? He called me a whore and he said 'Good luck finding a man that actually wants an arrogant bitch like you.'" she finished. Her voice consumed with hatred.

The man's eyes were filled with so much anger that he could pierce through a concrete wall with just one glance, but looking at the sobbing and helpless girl crying on his floor who must have gone through the same thing many times before, he knew anger wouldn't solve this problem. "Blue…," he said hoping the tone of his voice would make her feel better, but it didn't.

"It's okay," she muttered. "They were right, all of them. I'm worthless."

"Blue, you are a whole lot of things, but you are _not_ worthless. You got that?" the man said comforting her. But she didn't stop after that. She just continued pouring out all of her hatred and sadness.

"Are all men are pigs?" she spat. "Isn't there a single decent man left!" she continued.

He knew she wasn't listening to him. He could feel anger bubbling inside him. He knew some men were down right awful, but not all of them are terrible! He wasn't exactly a great catch either, but he was a lot better than majority of the male population. He lost all control of his anger at that point. "You know, Blue?" he asked though clenched teeth. Blue stopped talking and looked up at him. "I am…_so_…sick! Of girls ALWAYS complaining about how there are no good guys left out in the world!" his voice rose a little louder and his hands clenched into fists. "Maybe, if you would all stop being such IDIOTS! And opened your god damned eyes!" Green exclaimed while grabbed onto her shoulders, "Then you would see what's right in front of you!" he continued, letting the anger bubbling inside escalate even more as he shook her slightly. "You would realize the good guys are where you left them! In the friend zone!" he shouted. He was gasping for air at this point. He didn't mean to yell, but he was just so…angry. How could she not see it?

The girl below him was speechless. 'How could I be so-' her thoughts were cut off at the sudden unfamiliar pressure. Her eyes widened in shock before she realized what was going on. It took a moment for her mind to register the fact that Green was kissing her. Green! The man who didn't seem to care about anything or anyone. She didn't even get a chance to kiss him back before they pulled apart. Blue was still shocked at what had just occurred, and Green's face was as red as a tomato.

It wasn't a super special kiss that knocked you off of your feet, it wasn't desperate or passionate. It was soft and simple, barely even there, but it still left both of them breathless.

And Green gave a satisfied look when he saw Blue's signature smile come out from the darkness to greet him once again. It wasn't annoying this time, this time he was relieved to have Blue back to her old self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Awww! Now wasn't that just sweet! (If breaking and entering on a regular basis is sweet) It's nice to know that Green cares every once and a while and he isn't an emotionless tool (I know you aren't Green! But you can be a real jerk sometimes) I actually was writing and re-writing the ending over and over for a good hour or so because it was actually so cheesy at one point, not even the good kind of cheesy just the rubbish kind. But I fixed it! It's still kinda cheesy but no where's near as awful as it was before. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out overall and I'm really glad I got to write and oldrival fic because I just absolutely love this pair!**

** Well reviews would be greatly appreciated since I love them very very much. You guys are just to sweet to me sometimes (but that's okay! flatter me some more!) So yeah, review and/or favorite and I will give you my love! (^-^) And I hope you have a wonderfully cheesy (the good kind) day.**


End file.
